RQ- For ButchXButtercup109 and Buttercup1999
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a vampire prince named Butch and a normal princess named Buttercup. One day, Butch crept into the human world and instantly befriends Buttercup. He plans to kill her but what will happen if he falls in love with her? What if he's forced to marry some princess else?...I don't own the stuff I don't own.
1. The Intro

**Hi peoples! So just is another Butchercup fic but this time, it's for ButchXButtercup109 and Buttercup1999! Ooh and check out ButchXButtercup109's story, it's so totally AWESOME!**

**So yeah, she inspired me to include other mythical creatures/monsters in here! So here's my OCs;**

xxx

**Name:** Spectria Sparki

**Age: **15

**How she looks like: **She's a ghost, has long sapphire blue and crystal blue thigh length hair, she wears a crystal blue shoulder top with a sapphire blue skull in the middle, short raven black shorts, wears a pair of knee-high boots in crystal blue leather with 6 cm (2.36") stiletto heels with sapphire blue skulls hanging around the top and a silver skull shaped gemstone necklace and a silver skull shaped gemstone bracelet.

**Likes: **Guinea Pigs, the colors: sapphire blue, crystal blue, jungle green and dark rose pink, her singing voice, gemstones, being spoilt, raspberry lollies, playing basketball, being innocent, her drawings and BFFE/BFFA's: Da-AWESOME-girl, FriedSeaweed, Shady Breeze, MoreThanAFreind, ButchXButtercup109, ihearteverything33 and Buttercup1999.

**Dislikes: **Monsters that don't care about guinea pigs, puke alike colors, being ignored, her BFFE/BFFA's injured and Dorkster/Nerdster/Dexter.

**Allergies: **She's alergic to shrimp, prawn, mangos and tuna.

**Personality: **Charming, intelligent, spoilt, picky, caring, kind and sweet.

xxx

**Name: **Furrlina Clawz

**Age: **16

**How she looks like: **She's half werewolf and vampire, she has light blue and sapphire blue shoulder length hair, a Frankie Stein dress but in complete blue, fur boots with sapphire fur rimmed around the top and silver jewelry.

**Likes: **Good stuff and her BFFE/BFFA'S:Da-AWESOME-girl, FriedSeaweed, Shady Breeze, MoreThanAFreind, ButchXButtercup109, ihearteverything33 and Buttercup199.

**Dislikes: **Bad stuff and Dorkster/Nerdster/Dexter.

**Allergies: **She's alergic to shrimp, prawn, mangos and tuna.

**Personality: **She's half Buttercup and half Bubbles.

xxx

**Name: **Nixxi Flamer

**Age: **17

**How she looks like: **She's a lively phoenix, if you play Tiny Castle on your iPad, you'll know how they look like (she looks like the adult version but she ISN'T a adult yet). She wears a short black t-shirt with a persimmon orange skull, a fair orange belt with a topaz orange buckle and black shorts rimmed with flame orange.

**Likes: **Her BFFE/BFFA's: Da-AWESOME-girl, FriedSeaweed, Shady Breeze, MoreThanAFreind, ButchXButtercup109, ihearteverthing33 and Buttercup1999, guinea pigs and herself.

**Dislikes:** Dorkster/Nerdster/Dexter and...NEARLY EVERYTHING BUT HER AWESOMENESS AND OTHER THINGS.

**Allergies: **She's alergic to shrimp, prawn, mangos and tuna.

******Personality: **She's bossy, lazy, selfish and acts like a total teenager...like me.

xxx

******Please tell me how your OC looks like, I'll give everyone (apart from people I hate/don't appreciate) till the 17th of April to enter, bye for now!**

**P.S. The people who already told me what their monster looks like, don't need to do it again. =3, I assure you, you don't have to unless I don't understand what you mean.**

**The only people that HAVE given me their info is Butercup1999, Purple powerpuffGirl, ButchXButtercup109 and her cousin for now, take your time! Just need to ask; Da-AWESOME-girl, FriedSeaweed and y'know, the BFFE/BFFA's.**

xxx

**Buttercup1999's OC;**

**Name: **Ayumi Nelia!

**Age: **15

**How she looks like: **A fox hybrid! She has brown hair in a pony tail and teal eyes. Wears a teal long sleeve sweater that is oversized and jean shorts.

**Likes:** Nearly everything. Also is in love with a demon named Rin who has dark blue hair and ocean eyes.

**Dislikes:** Mean people and her parents.

**Personality:** She's a shy girl that loves nearly everything but can be embarassed easily. Also is 5'1 and loves singing.

xxx

**Purple powerpuffGirl's OC;**

**Name: **D-vile!

**Personality:** A little bad tempered, but really smart, a hopeless flirt, African/American and she has the ability to turn into a regular white angel.

**Likes:** Chocolate, werewolves, boys, music, technology, dancing, wrecking havoc, being alone, and is very shy at times.

**Dislikes:** Good people, noise, people who interrupt her thoughts, perverts, the good angels.

xxx

**ButchXButtercup109's OC;**

**Name:** Butterfly Daikiden!

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Girl.

**Likes:** Pizza, ice cream, boy things, soccer and kills/tortures who messes with friends.

**Dislikes:** Girly things, being teased/annoyed, not allowed to do dangerous stuff and being flirted with.

**Personalities: **Angry, lonely, happy and a little evil.

**Monster:** Half vampire-demon.

xxx

**Name:** Breaker Nikumu!

**Age:** 20

**Gender: **Male.

**Likes:** Always near Butterfly, annoys/teases her, tacos and giving Butterfly gifts.

**Dislikes:** Butterfly being hurt, being teased by her friends and ice cream.

**Personalities:** Happy, Playful and Funny.

**Monster:** Vampire.

xxx

**And her cousin's OC's;**

**Name:** Katemi Shaitemo!

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 13

**Looks like:** Has short raven hair, forest green eyes and wears anything that's yellow.

**Personalities:** Always hyper and funny.

**Likes:** Making new friends, jokes, being immature,and teasing her cousin, Butterfly about Breaker's her boyfriend.

**Dislikes:** Being punished by Butterfly, no one laughing at her jokes and anyone who hates her.

**Monster:** Werewolf.

xxx

**Her sister's name:** Kutsami Shaitemo!

**Gender**: Female.

**Age**: 14

**Looks like:** Has long raven hair, lime green eyes and wears anything violet.

**Personalities:** Half Bubbles and Half Blossom.

**Likes:** Doing anything she wants, hanging out with her friends and sweets.

**Dislikes:** Being bossed around, being grounded and not eating any sweets.

**Allergies:** Dogs!

xxx

**Cya all for now~!**

**P.S. The rest of the late entries will be in the next chapter~! Oh and, EVERYONE WHO ENTERED (for now) TOLD ME THAT THEIR OC's ALL HATE Dorkster/Nerdster/Dexter!**


	2. Late entries

Hi peoples! So here's the late OC entries!

xxx

**ihearteverything33's OC;**

**Name:** Ember

**Age: **125 (It's a baby dragon! Aw~)

**Likes:** Smoke, fire, nature (strangely...), the color red, eggs, lava, spring, hot springs. Chocolate chip cookies. Spaghetti. Socializing, flying, exploring new places. Marshmallows. Etc.

**Dislikes:** Ice cold water (water is meh-meh), sissies, annoying things/people, flies. Math. Eggplant. Etc.

**Personality:** Outgoing, kinda timid (but enjoys exploring new things/places). Loves nature. Kinda claustrophobic. Great with socializing. Has a lotta friends. Loves laughing.

**Looks:** Baby red dragon, small, red. Big eyes (cute). Kinda short-ish arms (like all dragons), with those cute teeny-tiny wings. And maybe mini horns.

xxx

**FriedSeaweed's OC;**

**Name:** Arson

**Age:** 1600 (That's 16)

**Likes:** pizza, sarcasm, and tacos

**Dislikes:** Slow people and skirts.

**Monster: **Green and black dragon.

xxx

**Da-AWESOME-girl's OC's;**

**Name:** Rubelle Shnizer

**Nickname: **RuSh

**Gender:** Female

**Type of monster:** Ice element Shape-shift Demon

**Outfit:** up-to-your-back black hair, ice blue eyes, wears black skinny jeans, a sliver belt, and a black long-sleeve shirt, which is covered up by ice blue t-shirt with the words, "You better RUSH outta here".

**Personality:** She's sort of a tomboy, she's feisty and sharp-tounged.

xxx

**Name:** Dri Ftani

**Nickname: **DriFt

**Gender:** Male

**Type of monster:** Fire element Shadow Demon

**Outfit:** He has fire red eyes and black hair that has a one red stripe on his left bang, he wears black jeans with a chain on it, a silver belt, and a red button-up shirt that is always left open, and inside, a black tank top with a silver dog tag.

**Personality:** He's a serious, rude, sarcastic type.

xxx

**Remedyia: Excuse me but...WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LIKE, START THIS!?**

******Me: Woah Rem, calm down! I'll start soon!**

******Remedyia: Fine...*pouts and does puppy dog eyes***

******Me: AW! Next chapter my favorite OC, next chapter.**

******Remedyia: YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST AS WELL AS YOUR TRUE BFFE's!**

xxx

**Cya~!**

**P.S. I'm so sorry I was late to update this! It's just that, I was seriously busy with this project, first I get a C- and then because of a miracle, I got a B+! Yay! And now, it's the last day of school! X3, BYE TERM 1~**


End file.
